(OS) Correspondance
by Ordalie Gwynfyd
Summary: Draco a une correspondante. Elle est actuellement à Poudlard, et les avis sont mitigés la concernant. Que ce passe-t-il quand elle reçoit du courrier une semaine après son arrivée ?


_Petit cross-over idiot qui m'est entré dans la tête et qui a refusé d'en sortir tant qu'il ne serait pas sur papier. Désolée._

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter sont à J.K. Rowling et celui de Magic Kaito est la création d'Aoyama Gosho-sensei.**

* * *

 **Correspondance**

* * *

Draco jeta un œil à la table des Gryffondors, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Potter ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ça. Oui, en ce moment, il était en train de crever de jalousie. Il n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs. Quasiment tout les garçons assis aux tables de trois maisons entières regardaient les Serpentards d'un air envieux. Sous les regards noirs des filles de leurs maisons respectives.

Il se retourna vers son assiette. Il savait dès le début que cet échange allait lui plaire. Comme quoi, l'idée de ses parents de lui trouver une correspondante n'était pas si mauvaise.

* * *

Pour sa part, Koizumi Akako se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans ce château. Cette école avait décidément plus de classe que le lycée moldu où elle étudiait chez elle. La seule chose qui la dérangeait était la robe noire qu'on lui avait prêtée pour le temps de son séjour en Angleterre. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'avait rien contre le noir, mais l'uniforme de l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard ne mettait pas vraiment ses atouts en valeur.

Mais bon, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, après tout. Ses longs cheveux soyeux qui descendaient jusqu'au creux de son dos était largement suffisants. Sans parler de ses yeux. Oh, comme elle en était fière, de ses yeux aux tons cinabre, particularité de sa famille ! Ces deux particularités auraient suffi même à faire d'elle la reine de sa classe, dans son Japon natal, si son aura de magie rouge n'avait pas déjà fait le reste en un tour de main !

Elle se servit précautionneusement son repas. Depuis une semaine qu'elle était dans ce château, elle commençait à s'habituer aux couverts occidentaux. Elle s'y était faite plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle mangea avec appétit, tandis que sa voisine de table, Parkinson, une amie de son correspondant, lui parlait avec enthousiasme de choses et d'autres.

* * *

Au début, Pansy n'avait pas été ravie en rencontrant l'amie épistolaire du garçon de son cœur. Il fallait dire que la magnifique japonaise attirait les regards. Même certains professeurs la regardaient depuis la grande table. Mais elle avait fini par se rendre compte que l'asiatique était particulièrement sympathique, et surtout – le plus important – qu'elle ne voyait en Drago qu'un ami et correspondant. Fausse alerte, donc.

La jeune fille aux yeux rouges avait décidé de venir un mois en Grande Bretagne afin de parfaire son anglais, bien que celui-ci fût déjà relativement bon. Apparemment, elle étudiait dans un lycée moldu au japon, l'intégration au monde non-magique étant quasiment indispensable dans son pays. Elle avait appris la magie dès son plus jeune âge (les traditions japonaises de l'école Mahou-tokoro faisait débuter l'enseignement à l'âge de sept ans, si Pansy avait bien retenu tout ce que lui avaient dit ses parents) et se parfaisait parallèlement à ses études moldues. Pansy avait été très surprise d'apprendre cela, et avait un peu plaint la pauvre Koizumi de devoir supporter des moldus à longueur de journées, mais la demoiselle l'avait rassuré en l'informant que ses camarades de classes étaient très faciles à vivre grâce à sa magie – et qu'elle s'en servait aussi un peu de cobayes, mais ceci était encore une autre histoire.

* * *

Depuis la table des professeurs, Dumbledore observait la table des Serpentards, un air joyeux sur le visage. Il avait été agréablement surpris d'apprendre que le jeune Malfoy avait une correspondante, et encore plus qu'elle souhaitait faire un échange linguistique de quatre semaines à Poudlard. Il avait bien sûr accepté avec joie – après tout, la coopération magique internationale incluait aussi les amitiés inter-écoles, et il espérait que cela donnât un souffle nouveau aux échanges extérieurs. Lucius Malfoy avait décidément eu là une très bonne idée.

La jeune Akako Koizumi avait semblé ravie de découvrir le château, et s'était relativement bien intégrée. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle allait dans une école moldue dans son pays. Peut-être cela pourrait-il changer l'opinion de certains Serpentards sur la communauté non-magique. Dumbledore se repositionna dans son fauteuil. Décidément, c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

* * *

Le professeur Rogue, lui, ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la correspondante de son filleul. Certes, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi doué pour les potions depuis longtemps, mais le fait qu'elle connût par cœur la recette exacte de non moins de _treize_ potions d'amours, plus ou moins puissantes ou spécialisées, ne lui plaisait que fort moyennement.

Apparemment, il s'agissait de la spécialité de sa famille depuis de nombreuses générations. Certes. Ils avaient aussi beaucoup discuté sur les différences de plantes entre leurs deux pays, et avait eu un débat très intéressant concernant certaines propriétés peu connues du _Ginko biloba_. Mais quand même. Il fallait vraiment qu'il garde un œil sur elle pour éviter qu'il ne lui vienne des idées bizarres en tête.

* * *

Hermione observait, dépitée, Harry et Ron en train de traiter Malfoy de tous les noms, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis le lundi précédent. Elle soupira. Les garçons ! Irrécupérables.

D'accord, la correspondante de Malfoy était jolie.

D'accord, elle était gentille – elle parlait sans problème avec tout le monde, peu importe la maison, ce qui était logique puisqu'elle n'appartenait à aucune d'entre elles.

D'accord, elle était douée en magie, et maîtrisait un peu de magie sans baguette. (Certaines personnes faisaient aussi courir le bruit qu'elle avait des notions de vaudou, mais elle préférait voir elle-même plutôt que de croire de simple rumeurs.)

D'accord, elle excellait en potions, au point que Rogue en avait oublié ses élèves pendant tout le premier cours de potions (ils étaient loin de s'en plaindre, d'ailleurs) et avait discuté avec elle pendant deux heures (ils avaient découvert ce jour-là que 1) Rogue parlait japonais couramment et que 2) on faisait de bien meilleures potions sans chauve-souris dans le dos) de choses qui semblaient particulièrement poussées, vu le visage impressionné de Malfoy, sans doute le seul à avoir compris la conversation.

Mais quand même ! Il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Ces deux idiots en étaient à se demander comment une fille pareille avait accepté d'échanger avec un serpent gluant. Pour sa part, Hermione avait un peu discuté avec elle à la fin d'un cours (au grand dam de Malfoy, mais cela lui importait peu). Et, outre qu'elle trouvait son accent déjà très bon, elle avait pu voir que l'asiatique était très sociable, et même si elle était actuellement à la table des Serpentards (les deux abrutis à côté d'elle ne cessaient de le lui rappeler), elle n'avait aucun problème à discuter avec une née-moldue, vivant avec des moldus pure souche à longueur de journée.

Elle avait aussi appris que son animal préféré était le serpent. Deux andouilles qu'elle ne nommerait pas s'en étaient longuement désolé.

Elle secoua la tête et retourna à son porridge. Parfois, il valait mieux simplement laisser couler.

* * *

Il y eu un grand bruit au niveau du plafond, et quelques élèves levèrent la tête pour essayer de distinguer parmi la foules de chouettes et de hiboux l'oiseau qui leur appartenait.

Les oiseaux se dispersèrent dans la salle pour livrer leurs lettres et colis, et la chose sembla en rester là quand plusieurs regards surpris firent lever la tête à ceux qui l'avaient encore dans le jus de citrouille.

Un éclat blanc filait au milieu des hiboux. Plusieurs personnes se demandèrent s'il ne s'agissait pas là d'Hedwige – le compagnon ailé du Survivant était très reconnaissable, et était un des seuls à posséder un plumage aussi immaculé – mais il apparut vite que l'oiseau qui zigzaguait désespérément entre les serres des rapaces était trop petit pour être le populaire harfang des neiges.

Il descendit soudain et piqua vers la table des Serpentards, pour se poser devant Akako. Tous purent alors voir qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'un strigiforme mais d'une petite colombe un peu effrayée de s'être retrouvée au milieu de prédateurs potentiels.

Une colombe. À Poudlard.

Les élèves se mirent à murmurer, surpris, se demandant si s'était comme ça que communiquaient les japonais, mais Akako, qui avait d'abord semblé tout aussi surprise que les autres, sembla reconnaître l'oiseau, et leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Vraiment, il est impossible ! Même à l'autre bout du monde, il arrive à se faire remarquer !_ lança-t-elle pour elle-même, à la fois agacée et amusée.

\- De qui tu parles, Koizumi ? demanda Malfoy, le seul à avoir compris ce que disait la japonaise.

\- Juste un enfant stupide qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de mettre les autres dans des situations gênantes et/ou délicates, répondit la belle avec un sourire légèrement crispé. Mais là, je dois avouer que ses talents pour le dressage m'impressionnent. Je ne sais pas comment cet oiseau a réussi à trouver le chemin du château en à peine une semaine.

\- Et c'est qui, exactement ?

\- Un camarade de classe particulièrement immature qui ne peut s'empêcher de faire des tours aux autres dans l'espoir quotidien de battre son record personnel de farces en une journée. »

Malfoy sourit en entendant cela.

« L'équivalent japonais des jumeaux Weasley, si je comprends bien. En une seule personne.

\- Oh, je peux me permettre de te détromper sur ce point. Sa seconde personnalité a beau être un peu plus polie, elle fait des farces d'une envergure bien différente. »

Malfoy souleva un sourcil. Puis l'autre. Depuis le temps qu'il correspondait avec la jeune sorcière rouge, il avait appris à s'habituer au phrasé sibyllin de la jeune femme, dû à ses étonnantes prédispositions pour la divination, mais il était néanmoins différent de voir ces phrases écrites sur le papier et de les entendre de vive voix.

« … Si je comprends bien, tu as un schizophrène dans ta classe ?

\- Non, non, c'est juste qu'il s'amuse à se cacher sous un masque pour que les « farces » qu'il fait à la police ne lui retombent pas dessus ! » rit la sorcière à cette pensée.

Elle essaya d'imaginer un Kuroba Kaito, alias Criminel International immatriculé 1412 par Interpol, alias Insaisissable Kid, alias Magicien du Clair de Lune, alias Lupin des temps modernes, souffrant de schizophrénie. Ç'aurait été encore plus compliqué à gérer, se fit-elle la remarque. Il avait déjà suffisamment de surnoms comme ça.

Elle prit la petite enveloppe blanche que lui tendait la colombe puis l'ouvrit en la tenant à bout de bras. Si les autres se demandèrent un instant pourquoi, il en comprirent très vite la raison quand jaillit de l'enveloppe quantité de confettis et de serpentins. Et un clown monté sur ressort.

La sorcière aux yeux rouges secoua la tête, mi-amusée mi-dépitée, puis rapprocha l'enveloppe pour en extraire la lettre.

Ou plutôt, les lettres. Trois petites feuilles, chacune écrites d'une écriture différente, et signées d'un nom différent. La jeune fille en prit une et laissa les deux autres sur la table, ce qui permit à Draco de jeter un coup d'œil à l'une d'entre elle, qu'il traduisit distraitement en se servant du bacon.

 _« Salut Akako-chan !_

 _Comme tu nous a dit que tu ne pourrais pas utiliser ton portable pendant ton séjour en Angleterre, nous avons décidé d'utiliser une des colombes de Kaito pour t'écrire ! En espérant qu'elle ne se perdra pas en chemin._

 _Les garçons de la classe sont tristes maintenant que tu n'es plus là. Ils se plaignent que la classe leur semble bien vide. ALORS QU'UN CERTAIN IDIOT DE MAGICIEN CONTINUE À TESTER SES TOURS EN CLASSE. C'est dire._

 _Sinon, rien ne change. Hakuba-kun continue d'embêter Kaito en essayant de lui prouver qu'il est le Kid, et Kaito continue de dénigrer. Il a d'ailleurs teint ses cheveux en rouge vif dans la nuit du lundi au mardi pour se venger (Aoko a pris une photo, elle te la montrera quand tu rentreras, Hakuba-kun avait le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux)._

 _Et ce bakaito s'est encore amusé à soulever la jupe d'Aoko en classe, mais mardi elle a réussi à le toucher avec sa serpillière ! En général il l'évite, mais il faut croire qu'il était trop occupé à se moquer de la nouvelle couleur de cheveux de Hakuba-kun (qu'il lui a faite lui-même) et il a mal calculé sa trajectoire quand il a fait son double salto arrière pour éviter le katate-toma-uchi que j'ai exécuté avec le manche de ma serpillière. Tu te rend compte, Aoko a réussi à le toucher ! Il a encore un bleu au bras droit pour le témoigner._

 _Bref, j'espère que tu passes un bon moment en Angleterre, il faudra que tu raconte tout à Aoko à ton retour !_

 _À bientôt,_

 _Nakamori Aoko »_

Draco fixa les lignes sans parler. Puis il déglutit. Vu ce qui se passait de manière apparemment journalière dans un lycée moldu, d'une certaine manière, il avait presque l'impression qu'il était parfaitement sécurisé d'étudier dans une école de sorcellerie remplie d'élèves rivaux s'envoyant des sortilèges traîtres à la figure ou par derrière, de couloirs servant de terrains d'entraînement pour les farces et attrapes magiques, de salles de classes remplis d'objets suspects, de professeurs plus ou moins tamponnés du coquillard en fonction de leur curriculum vitae, dont le parc contenait un lac peuplé de calmar géant, de sirènes assez peu commodes, et de bestioles encore moins commodes, et dont le domaine était bordé d'une forêt contenant des centaures, loup-garous, acromentules et autres joyeusetés.

Au moins, ici, il avait une baguette pour se défendre.

Oui, sans aucun doute, tout ceci était sûrement moins effrayant que de devoir resté enfermé dans une petite pièce en compagnie d'un individu rentrant chez les gens en pleine nuit pour leur teindre les cheveux, s'amusant à exhiber les sous-vêtements de ses camarades, et testant sa magie sans autorisation et sans relâche (d'après ce que Koizumi lui avait raconté par lettres, sa magie à lui était une sorte d'illusionnisme moldu et non de la vraie magie, mais c'était tout aussi dangereux. Voire même plus, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun code du secret pour l'empêcher de faire ses sorts en public). Il n'avait pas non plus particulièrement envie de se retrouver sous les coups d'une fille qui répliquait en utilisant des techniques d'arts martiaux avec un balai. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le bazar que ça devait donner entre les tables et les élèves.

Et tout les traumatismes divers que cela devait provoquer.

D'ailleurs, en passant, c'était lui ou cette fille parlait d'elle-même à la troisième personne ? Draco soupira. Une bizarrerie de plus ou de moins, après tout. Il supposa également que le « bakaito » devait être un jeu de mot entre le nom du magicien et le mot « baka ». Idiot. Jeu de mot stupide, mais relativement bien trouvé, il fallait l'avouer.

* * *

Il vit que Koizumi lisait toujours la première lettre avec un sourire, et il se demanda de qui elle venait. Il était en train de se servir de l'œuf brouillé quand Pansy jeta un œil aux lettres et s'écria :

« Tiens, il y en a une en anglais ! Tu connais un anglais au Japon, Koizumi ?

\- Hum ? Demanda l'interpellée en levant la tête. Oh, oui. Il s'appelle Saguru Hakuba et il est métis. Sa mère est anglaise, mais son père est super-intendant général à la police métropolitaine de Tôkyô, et il l'aide parfois à résoudre des meurtres ou à poursuivre des voleurs.

\- Wow, pas mal ! Je peux jeter un coup d'œil à la lettre ? demanda la jeune Serpentarde d'un ton suppliant.

\- Si tu veux, mais ne l'abîme pas. »

Ravie de pouvoir assouvir sa curiosité, Pansy prit la lettre et commença à lire à voix haute.

 _« Koizumi-san »_

Pansy s'interrompit.

« Ça veut dire quoi, « san » ?

\- C'est une manière de parler au japon. C'est pour montrer du respect ou de la distance avec les gens. Il y a aussi « chan » et « kun », qui sont plus affectueux. Il a dû rajouter les suffixes en anglais parce qu'il a l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça à Tôkyô.

\- Ouh là là, c'est compliqué tout ça. »

Pansy secoua la tête, puis reprit.

 _«_ _Koizumi-san,_

 _Je profite du fait que tu sois en Grande-Bretagne pour t'écrire dans ma langue maternelle. De cette manière tu continuera à travailler la langue._

 _Je ne pensais pas écrire quoi que ce soit, mais Kuroba et Aoko-kun m'ont plus ou moins forcé. Ils voulaient également réquisitionner ma pauvre Watson, sous prétexte qu'un faucon rapide serait parfait pour le voyage, mais j'ai réussi à les en dissuader. Ils ont donc décidé d'utiliser un des oiseaux du magicien à la place, en se disant que ça marchera peut-être pour t'envoyer ces lettres. Mais peu importe._

 _Je n'ai pas tant de chose à dire, si ce n'est qu'un certain magicien a décidé de tester sur moi ses talents (inexistants, à mon humble avis) pour la coiffure, ce qui me fait ressembler à une carpe koï. Dommage que je ne leur ressemble pas suffisamment pour terroriser Kuroba. Il y a également eu un cambriolage du Kid il y a quelques jours, qui s'est encore soldé par un échec de la police (comme d'habitude, trois fois hélas) malgré mes efforts et la présence de Conan-kun. Puis, enfin, une victoire pour Aoko lors d'une de leurs joutes quotidiennes. Je vais noter la date dans mon agenda._

 _Sinon, tu manques à presque toute la classe. Tout les garçons sauf Kuroba, et plusieurs filles. Et moi aussi, un petit peu._

 _Bref, j'espère que ton échange se passe bien, et que tout va pour le mieux,_

 _Hakuba Saguru »_

Pansy le releva la tête de la lettre, tout comme les gens de la table qui étaient assis aux alentours, et qui l'avaient écouté lire la lettre à voix haute.

« Ah, Koizumi, il est amoureux de toi ? Il a dit que tu lui manquais !

\- TOUT les garçons de ma classe sont amoureux de moi. Sauf Kuroba, mais lui est tellement bouché que même une potion d'amour ne lui permettrait pas d'ouvrir les yeux à mon charme, répondit Akako d'un air absent.

\- Bah, on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais être surprise…

\- Crois-moi. J'ai déjà essayé.

\- Ah. »

La Serpentarde se tut un instant, avant de demander :

« C'est quoi cette histoire de carpe ? »

Là, la japonaise ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle lâcha la lettre qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux et se tint les côtes pour se calmer. Les gens autour d'elle, légèrement surpris par son hilarité, clignèrent des yeux.

Elle finit par retrouver son calme. Elle souffla doucement avant de répondre avec un grand sourire :

« Je connais quelqu'un qui est un casse-cou-né. Flirter avec la Loi et les Forces de l'Ordre est son passe-temps favori. Il lui arrive de sauter du haut des immeubles et d'attendre le dernier moment pour déplier son planeur. On lui a tiré dessus plusieurs fois, mais ça ne l'a pas arrêté. J'ai plusieurs fois prédit qu'il risquait des ennuis, mais il n'en a cure.

« En revanche, dès qu'un poisson montre le bout de ses écailles, monsieur fait tout de suite moins le fier. La réaction habituelle est une hystérie qui le fait sauter au plafond. Littéralement. »

Les gens la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Était-il réellement possible d'avoir peur des _poissons_? Certaines personnes se mirent à rire, et Akako tourna la tête.

* * *

Les deux garçons qui étaient derrière elle étaient totalement identiques. Les mêmes cheveux flamboyants, les mêmes tâches de rousseur et le même sourire qui leur fendait le visage en deux. La sorcière sourit. Ce sourire-là était le même que celui de Kaito quand il s'apprêtait à faire ce que lui appelait un « petit entraînement » et ce que le commun des mortels appelait un « traumatisme récurrent ».

« Je suppose que j'ai l'honneur de parler aux Weasley Fred et George ?

\- En effet, charmante demoiselle, répondit celui de gauche.

\- Nous étions en train d'écouter la conversation depuis la table des Gryffondors…

\- Hey ! Comment vous auriez pu… commença quelqu'un avant d'être coupé.

\- … quand nous avons entendu qu'il existerait…

\- … un équivalent japonais de nous autres…

\- … même si nous sommes uniques…

\- … et nous aimerions bien le rencontrer…

\- … enfin si c'est possible, conclurent les jumeaux de concert. »

La sorcière fit passer son regard de l'un vers l'autre, indécise, avant de laisser un sourire se dessiner sur son visage fin.

Draco se frappa la tempe de la paume de la main en soupirant, avant de demander à ses gardes du corps – du moins c'était ce que supposait Akako – de faire débarrasser le plancher aux deux farceurs professionnels.

Mais avant que Crabbe et Goyle ne pussent se lever, Akako leva la main pour les stopper avant de se tourner sur son banc pour faire face aux deux rouquins.

« Je pourrais bien vous le présenter, mais c'est un moldu, vous savez. Il a beau connaître l'existence de la magie, je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée de faire entrer dans son entourage plus de sorciers que nécessaires.

\- C'est un moldu et il connaît la magie ? s'exclama le jumeau de droite, surpris. Mais comment ?

\- Disons juste que la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je lui ai jeté un sort.

\- Ah ben bravo. Pourquoi tu a fais ça ?

\- Il avait refusé mes chocolats, ce goujat ! Alors que c'était la Saint Valentin ! »

Pansy pencha la tête sur le côté, indécise.

« Tu t'es fait repousser et tu as voulu te venger ? Mais ce n'était pas un peu dangereux d'utiliser la magie devant des témoins ?

\- Peuh ! lança la sorcière en haussant les épaules. J'ai atteint l'âge légal japonais depuis un bout de temps, et de toutes manières les autres était trop occupés à me regarder pour voir quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel ! Le comportement de ce Kuroba était juste intolérable. C'était pourtant pas compliqué, je voulais juste qu'il jette les dix-sept autres chocolats qu'on lui avait donné avant pour lui faire don du mien ! Et il a osé m'envoyer sur les roses ! »

Draco pouffa. Depuis le temps qu'il correspondait avec Akako, il avait appris à s'habituer au caractère extrêmement égocentrique de la japonaise. C'était ça qui faisait son charme, après tout.

« Dix-sept ?

\- Oui. Je crois qu'il est aussi populaire chez les filles que moi chez les garçons. Sauf que cet imbécile aveugle est incapable de s'en rendre compte. En fait, il ne sait toujours pas ce que signifie vraiment la Saint Valentin.

\- Ah oui, quand même… »

Pansy secoua la tête face à l'ignorance totale de Kuroba des choses primordiales du monde humain, tandis qu'Akako se tournait à nouveau vers les jumeaux qui semblaient vouloir demander quelque chose à la japonaise.

« Si c'est un moldu, comment il a fait pour faire entrer tout ça dans une petite enveloppe ? » demanda le jumeau de gauche en pointant la table.

Il était vrai que la question était sensée, l'enveloppe de taille parfaitement normale ayant pu contenir, en plus des trois lettres, un système indétectable d'envoi de confettis et de serpentins lors du décachetage, et un clown sur ressort de quinze centimètres de haut – circulant actuellement parmi des élèves de première année absolument fascinés.

« C'est un magicien, il utilise des tours moldus. Vous n'imaginez tout ce qu'il est capable de cacher rien que dans ses manches de chemises.

\- Ça nous intéresse, déclara le jumeau de droite, il pourrait être intéressant de proposer des tours moldus en plus des artefacts magiques quand nous ouvrirons notre boutique.

\- Une boutique ?

\- Weasley & Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ! Vous trouverez toujours votre bonheur pour vous distraire ou tout simplement faire des farces à votre entourage ! Bon, pour le moment, on a pas encore de local, mais c'est pour très bientôt.

\- Alors, on peut lui parler ?

\- Juste pour des tours de cartes, promis !

\- Et peut-être des trucs moldus utiles. »

Les deux jumeaux suppliaient la sorcière rouge du regard, les yeux brillant d'espoir. La jeune fille sourit, avant de ranger soigneusement la dernière lettre de l'enveloppe dans son sac. Si Draco avait bien compté, il devait s'agir de celle du magicien. La japonaise semblait avoir pris soin à ce que personne ne l'ai lue à part elle. Précaution quasiment inutile sachant que la lettre avait toutes les chances d'être écrite en japonais, mais le Serpentard ne s'en offusqua pas.

Akako sortit alors un morceau de parchemin et une plume, avant d'écrire une adresse de son écriture penchée. Elle tendit alors le papier, son bras entre les deux jumeaux qui, s'en saisirent de concert et regardèrent dessus avec révérence.

« Je vous ai mis l'adresse avec l'alphabet européen et avec les kanjis. Vous pouvez choisir. Mais n'oubliez pas de préciser que c'est moi qui vous l'ai recommandé.

\- Promis, noble dame ! Nous y veillerons ! »

Sur ce, les deux Gryffondors quittèrent l'entourage exclusivement Serpentard de la table la plus à droite de la Grande Salle. Au soulagement des élèves attablés, qui semblaient nerveux depuis que les deux phénomènes s'étaient approchés d'eux.

« Pourquoi tu leur a donné les coordonnées de ce Kuroba aussi vite ?

\- Ils voulaient l'avis d'un expert en tours moldus, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais refusé.

\- Mais quand même…

\- Et puis, avec un peu de chance, s'il voit que je le recommande même à des sorciers étrangers en quête de conseils, qui sont en plus spécialistes des farces comme lui, j'ai peut-être une chance pour qu'il accepte mes chocolats l'année prochaine !

\- Ah… »

Draco prit son verre de jus de citrouille dans l'espoir de cacher le sourire sardonique qui s'étalait sur son visage. Aucun doute là-dessus, quoi qu'elle fasse, Akako restait Akako…

* * *

La jeune sorcière, elle s'était déjà détournée des autres élèves et était désormais en train de caresser la colombe immaculée, un léger sourire sur le visage. À voir son expression attendrie alors qu'elle lui donnait de quoi boire, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre l'affection qu'elle portait également à son maître.

Puis elle tendit la main pour lire les deux lettres restées sur la table depuis l'arrivée des rouquins, en particulier celle en japonais dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le contenu. Malgré cela, elle ne cessait de tourner la tête pour caresser les plumes blanches du symbole de la paix, désormais confortablement installé sur ses genoux.

Malgré lui, Draco ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle était la véritable nature de la relation entre la sorcière rouge et le magicien. Après tout, la lettre de ce dernier était la seule qu'elle avait tenu à garder pour elle…

* * *

 _Voilà. Il se trouve que dans le tome six, on apprend que la boutique des jumeaux Weasley propose des tours de cartes moldus en plus de tout le reste. Nous savons désormais pourquoi et comment._

 _En espérant que vous n'avez pas trop eu l'impression de perdre votre temps en lisant..._


End file.
